Jasper High
by AlphaWolfDean120
Summary: Hey guys, i'm back after a long wait, i will start making more Q&A Chapters once i get more questions in. Anyways R&R, and i hope you enjoy. Anthro
1. Chapter 1

Yo, waddup Guys, it's ya boi Dean here. I got a long time no see present for you guys.

It's sorta of a anthro high school fic. I've seen a few, so i have a feelin' what i might do with this. Anyways, enjoy.

Kate's P.O.V

It was a normal day, birds were singing, few cars going by the house, but today was the end of the 3rd nine weeks of school. We only have like 2 months til' we'll be out and graduated from Jasper High.

I was sleeping until i felt someone nudge my arm. I opened my eyes and saw Lily next to me.

"Lemme guess, school?" I asked.

"Yep" she replied.

Well, today i get to see my Boyfriend, Garth. We've been together for about, i could say since the 2nd nine weeks of 11th grade.

We them got Ready and went downstairs and was greeted by our parents.

"Morning girls…" Eve said.

"Hi mom!" Lily said.

"Kate… I forgot to say, if Garth does anything that counts as taking advantage of you." Eve started. "I will personally rip his tail off and shove it down his throat and tear his body apart!"

"Ugh, mom! He's not that bad!" I said. "You'll get used to him, i promise."

"Ok, sweetie. Have a good day at school." Winston said from the living room.

Me and Lily then went out the door. We hopped in my pink 2015 Chevy Camaro and drove to school.

When we got there i parked next to Garth's car which was a Light Grey 2016 Jeep Wrangler. He was sitting on the hood of it and jumped off when i got out.

"Hey babe…" He said.

"Hey hun." I replied.

"Glad to be with me again?" he asked.

"Yea." I said.

"I heard there's a new kid coming today, he's an omega so when he gets here, ima mess with him." He said.

"Ok, ima go see my friends." I replied.

"Alright, bye." He said as i walked away.

I then came up to them.

"Hey girls!" I said.

"Hey Kate, how's it goin?" Asked Kathy.

"Good, what bout you?" I replied.

"Pretty Great if i do say so myself." Said Luna.

"Well, when does the bell ring?"

"In about 10 minutes." Replied Kathy.

"Cuz, i need to get my new schedule cuz we're getting new ones today." I said.

"Oh yea, we got ya covered." Luna said as she gave me my schedule.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She replied.

We then heard a roar of a super car, we looked where the sound came from. It was a Lamborghini Aventador Roadster, with it's roof over. It had Chrome rims and had a Light Blue under-light, There was some Cyan Blue parts of it with the rest being Black.

The person got out, and closed his door and got his stuff out. All the girls was staring at him, he was so freaking HOT! He was semi-muscular but not as muscular as Garth, He had a Sharp Cut with his ears perking upward. He had a Attack on Titan T-Shirt, some Black jeans with some ear buds coming out of his pocket. His fur was like a light grey with some regular grey too.

"Oh, we should meet him!" Said Luna.

"W-What?" I said sheepishly.

"Ooo, you afraid Kate?" Kathy said.

"N-No!" I said trying to stay under control.

"You like him, don't ya?" Kathy said.

I sighed in defeat. "Yes…"

"Go talk to him!" Luna said.

"What if Garth sees?" I asked.

"You've been wanting to dump him, haven't ya?" Luna said.

"Yea, a bit."

"Just go meet him, trust us, you'll be fine." Said Kathy with a smirk.

I then went up to the new wolf in school. "Hi." I greeted. "Oh, hello." He said and he had a charming voice. "Name's Humphrey, my sister's name is Jen, but she's home sick so."

"Oh, my name's Kate. nice to meet you." I said as we shook hands.

"Ah… I think i know you from somewhere…" He said. "You do?" I asked.

"Y-Yea, wasn't your sis named Lily?" he asked. "Yes." I replied. "Yea, we were classmates in 6th grade." He said.

"Oh, now i remember!" I said loudly.

"Remember our secret handshake?" He asked.

"Yea, i think so…"

We then Hit our tails together, Bumped our fists from upward to downward each, and finally did a high-five.

"Ah, makes me feel young again." I said. "Same here." He replied. "Oh, and i got you something."

"What?" I asked.

He then took out a T-Shirt from his backpack. It was a Attack on Titan one. "Thought you might like it cause i remember you were a anime fanatic" He said. "Ha-ha, well, i still am." I said with a smile.

The bell just rang and he said he has Mr. Dragovich for homeroom, i looked at my schedule and found out i have him too so we walked together to class.

When we got there, he told us signed seats.

"Alright, whoever you sit next to will get the same classes as they do." Mr. Dragovich said as he was obviously Russian.

I was seated next to Humphrey which i liked so we could catch up on life. I remember me having a crush on him back then and everytime i sit next to him, i feel warm and fuzzy inside. So i obviously can tell i still have the crush on him.

The day went well and we were given a assignment to work on together. Seems this last 9 weeks will be a fun last 9 weeks.

ALRIGHT! Hope you guys enjoyed and i will try to post more as soon as i can and why i added Katherine to the story is cuz well… she wanted me to. Anyways, gotta get back to the pregnant woman living in my house so cya guys!

AWD, Out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo waddup guys, it's ya boi Dean here and from now on, i'll be getting some help from my close friend Troy Groomes, well, only for this story… anyways, hope you guys enjoy! :D**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V**

"Oh my lord! This is so hard…" Kate said struggling at our project.

"Ahaha, you struggling Kate?" I asked joking with her.

She playfully hit me with her elbow. "How's that for struggling?" She said joking as well.

"Oh, is that how we're gonna do it?" I said tackling her into one of her bean bags in her room.

When we did, our noses touched which made her blush a bit. "Uhh, I should get off… shouldn't I?" I asked when I was blushing too.

"Yea, this is getting too weird." She said.

Back in 6th grade, the girls kept saying Kate has a crush on me. I never really payed attention too, when I moved to Minnesota to join the basketball team TimberWolves, I always cried at times when I was at my apartment when I was there, cause I missed Kate, my bestest friend, I soon realized I had feelings for her. I soon got money through my NBA Career and that's how I got my Lamborghini and a big house, not really a mansion but it's big. When I got back, I decided to finish up school cause I home schooled when I was in Minnesota. I got back, got signed for school and that's how i'm here now.

We then heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Kate said as she went to the front door.

When she did, I saw a Muscular red furred wolf. I was around the corner cause Kate told me to stay there.

"Hey babe." I heard the wolf say.

"Uhh, hey G-Garth…" She said.

"Listen, I got reservations at Logan's Elk House, wanna come?" (A.N: Don't judge I brought up Logan's Steak House.)

"N-No, i'm fine." She replied.

"Why? You always wanted to go there…" He said

"Look, i'm fine and I need to tell you something, it's a secret." She said as she pulled his head down so she could whisper in his ear. Unexpectedly, she yelled in his ear these exact words. WERE OVER! And she soon slammed the door right in his face.

I was in shock that she would dump her BF, guess she doesn't want to have anything to do with him.

She then walked back to me, she wanted to talk in private. We went to her room, and she started speaking.

"Look, remember the girls telling you that I have a crush on you?" She asked.

"Mm-hmm…" I replied.

"Well, it was true." She said and I was in shock. The girl that I had feelings for said she liked me.

"I gotta tell you something too…" I said as she then looked at me. "I… well, have a liking for you too." I said as I started to blush. She then pulled me in and kissed me, we kissed for a minute or two until we stopped.

"Humphrey?" She said.

"Yea?" I replied.

She then kissed me on the lips but I then felt her tongue going against my bottom lip, I then opened my mouth and put my tongue in hers. We made-out for a few minutes but it felt like ages.

She soon had a smile on her face as well as me. "Thank you Kate, I enjoyed that." I said with a bit of happiness in my voice.

"And another thing…" She started. "Wanna just… stay here for the night?"

I then blushed a bit and said. "Sure, why the hell not?" She giggled a bit from my dirty mouth.

"Well, why don't you get the fuck out of my house." She said in a joking tone of voice. We then laughed a bit until we held hands and got onto the bed and snuggled.

 **ALRIGHT! Seems i got another chapter down. I'll see you guys next time for Jasper High!**

 **Ok, now i feel like a weirdo for saying it like it was a TV show. This is FanFiction god dammit, well, anyways, cya guys.**

 **AWD, Out.**


End file.
